Friendship
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: On a hot day, Usagi was walking to somewhere enjoying her day then Kidou and Fudou somehow joined in. Three of them started to seem enjoying their day with water fight,football and talking without anyone interpreted their special day. Their friendship between them have something special that bring them together as best friends. And spoil secrets too.


Star: Hi hi everyone! *smiled*

Usagi: Star,can you explain to me why Fudou and Kidou is only here?

Star: That because this time, it's only has you along with Fudou and Kidou!

Kidou: So that's why?

Fudou: Wow what an amazing idea you got *sacrament*

Star: *glared at Fudou*

Fudou: *ignored it*

Usagi: I prefer to go to shopping

Fudou: Go back wearing your filly skirts and dresses *smirked*

Usagi: *smack Fudou's head*

Fudou: *twiched* Hey!

Usagi: That's what happened if you kept doing that

Kidou: *sighed* They always been like that ever since they met

Star: Yeah but it's fun to watch them arguing

Kidou: How?

Star: We forget to do the disclaimer! Kidou do it!

Kidou: Ok.. **Disclaimer: Star ****DO NOT**** own the characters or any thing else. She only own her oc**

* * *

Shopping Street

It's a hot day! With the sun heating the planet and bit wind in it and it's not making everyone cold - well of course,it wouldn't when it's only a bit. A 14-years-old girl with a long back hair that tied into 2 ponytails,purple ribbon hairclip that held her fridge from blocking her purple eyes. She wore a white jacket with short sleeves,purple shirt kinda like dress but not that long like other dresses. Grey finger-less gloves with 2 golden chains on each gloves,denim short,rainbow knee sock and a blue trainer. She has 3 big bags around her wrist while both of her hands are in the pockets (jacket) and her grey shoulder bag with a picture of a Maka from Soul Eater, that has her personal things inside that was around her shoulder. She was walking to somewhere - secretly hoping something unusually happened today. The girl was enjoying her free day from her annoying fanclub which it's surprised to her that she has fanclub! And also have peaceful day at least once! As you see, she never had a peaceful day even she tired to do it but it was too impossible to able to make it peaceful day no matter how hard she tried.

As the girl walked down the street,enjoying her day. Out of blue,she stopped because she felt a vibrant somewhere on her leg then heard a ringtone coming out from her pocket.

Please don't say, "you are lazy"  
Because truthfully, I'm crazy!  
'Cause even swans, you know  
Flutter their legs where they can't be seen  
I'm true to my instincts, though I accept I'll be constantly ridiculed  
I got a bright future, after all...  
Which is why I'll take a rest sometimes

So the girl quickly picked up her phone then answered the call to see who call her at this time.

"Hello?" The girl continued walking to somewhere with her right hand held the phone and other hand is in pocket.

"Hi Usagi,it's me Endou" The girl now known 'Usagi' has annoyed look on her face,thinking he annoying one to her but again he is good friend.

"What do you want?" asked Usagi

"Well me,Kazemaru,Fubuki and Gouenji were thinking to go bleach tomorrow and stay there for a week so do you want to come?" asked Endou

"Let me think first.." Usagi started to think if she should come or not.. After few minutes,she finally decided what to answer that question so she said with a "Endou,ok I go" Well it is summer holiday and she has nothing to do tomorrow either she stay at home which that would be boring or go to beach with lots of fun so she should come along with them,it would be fun anyway.

"Ok! Meet us at Raimon school"

"What time?"

"Umm 10am?" answered Endou

"Ok,that's good with me.. Have you called everyone else?" Usagi was hoping at least one girl coming too because she hate to be only girl coming to beach with guy friends.

"Wait,I'm gonna pass to Fubuki" Usagi waited for 5 second then someone else spoke up.

"Hello Usagi"

"Yo Fubuki" Usagi smiled, "so have you called anyone else but me?"

"We called Kidou and he said yes along with Kabeyama,Someoka,Ayumu,Handa,Haruna,Shishido,Kurimatsu,Kino,Max and that's it we called so far" answered Fubuki. Usagi sighed relived that Kino and Haruna coming too,now she know that she not gonna be only girl.

"Ok. Cya ya"

"Bye Usagi" Both of them hanged off,Usagi putted her phone back to the pocket where she took out then went back to their own little business. "_It's been while since the last time I went to bleach_" thought Usagi,looking back to her memories where she was playing in the bleach with her family. While she wasn't pay attention to where she was going,she suddenly bumped into someone which made both of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going" Usagi apology as she looked up and saw the person she know.. "Kidou!" shouted Usagi in surprised,looking at him as he rubbed his forehead. Kidou, he has brown hair that was tied high ponytail,goggles and he wore red jacket but no zip or hood with white line,dark blue top,grey trouser and red trainer with yellow lines on it. Right now what Usagi thinking is "_Great..More people to ruined my peaceful day..._"

"Usagi? Didn't expect to see you in here" Kidou stood up then held his hand out to help Usagi to stand up

"Yeah same here" Usagi took Kidou's hand with 'thanks' and stood up then rubbed the dusk away that was on her short. "So what are you doing here?" asked Usagi crossed her arm

"Just walking.. What about you?" Kidou has just noticed the 3 big shopping bags that was around Usagi's elbow. "What's with these shopping bags?" Kidou pointed at the shopping bags then made Usagi annoyed because something happened to her while she was in the mall.

"Why?" asked Usagi,annoyed

"Well because you don't seem type of person who go to shopping and do something girly.."

"That true. I only went to shopping because my friend force me to go" Usagi lied

"Ok" Kidou believe it but doesn't feel that Usagi was telling the truth so he let it go for once, "Where are you going next?" he asked

"I don't know" Usagi sheepish smiled, "you?"

"Park" answered Kidou, "do you want to walk with me?"

"I guess so" So Kidou and Usagi started to walk together to the park as they talking and laughing as if they known each other for long time!

* * *

Park

The park was already full of people! There are some family picnic going on,playing any games that little kids love to play at this weather and some owner has bought their dog to take a walk or to play with. As Kidou and Usagi walking on the path,following where the path took them to - they were enjoying each other company.

"So that's how happened" Kidou has told Usagi the story how he became Raimon football player and also why does he want to change team.

"Wow,that's intersect story"

"Yeah.."

Kidou turned looked at his right,looking at few trees as they walked to somewhere. When Kidou saw gap between the trees,he noticed a ice cream van near by the river so he stopped then Usagi stopped when she realized Kidou stopped suddenly. Kidou turned his head toward Usagi and asked her question.

"Do you want ice cream?" Kidou pointed at the ice cream van. Usagi saw the ice cream man gave ice cream to some teenagers.

"Sure" Usagi nodded with big smile so they both walked into the gap between the trees then walked toward the ice cream van. As soon they was near to the ice cream van,they stood front of it and looked at the ice cream man. He is chubby person and he has brown hair just like Kidou but darker,have some hair under his nose (Star: I've none idea how to spell it..) and he wore a white hat like paper boat,white apron above the light blue shirt.

"Hello,what can I do for you?" asked the ice cream man kindly

"Umm I have vanilla with chocolate flake" Kidou told his order to the man in polite manner

"You?" The man looked at Usagi with smile

"Fruit Strawberry Ice Cream in cup and red slush please" Usagi smiled

"Ok!" The man grinned then started to do their order and they just watched the man doing their order. After few minutes,their order was finish so the man gave the ice cream - It has strawberry ice cream in the middle surrounded by kiwi and strawberry to Usagi first. Before the man gave the ice cream - simple plain vanilla with chocolate flake sticking out to Kidou,he whispered to Kidou something.

"Good luck with your date" The man laughed when he saw Kidou blushed. The man gave the ice cream to Kidou eventually. "That would be 650¥ together" The man told the cost so Usagi pay the half and Kidou pay the other half. Ice cream man thanked them then they said good bye to each other then walked away to find a bench to sit down so that they can eat their ice cream.

"Delicious!" said Usagi as she ate another bite and Kidou laughed for a bit while eating his ice cream.

"Umm Usagi" Kidou looked at Usagi, who still eating her ice cream

"Hm?"

"How you and Ceality met exactly?" asked Kidou,eating his ice cream

"We didn't met when we first went into elementary school. We just met at 5th grade" Usagi looked up at the sky.

**Flashback**

Aikouri Elementary school

Usagi was walking down the hallway with a sheet in her hand. She still have her trademark hairstyle (pigtails) and she was in school uniform - grey cardigan that was unbutton,white shirt,blue tie that was loose a bit,grey trouser (Star: Well Usagi does hate wearing skirts so I made Usagi do something evil~ That made an special deal between her and the principle..) and brown indoor shoe. She was going to the teacher office because she's been told that she need to handle out the sheet right after the school ended for some reason. As Usagi walked down the hallway,she heard a voice coming out from music room so she quickly ran to the door and leaned against the wall to listen the beautiful singing. (Star: I put English version inside the bracket)

KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo (If you're not around I can't do anything)  
KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo (I long for the taste of your cooking)  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara (So when you get back home )  
tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo (I'm gonna glomp you with a great big smile)

KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo (If you're not around I can't take it anymore)  
KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo (I long for the sound of your voice)  
KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo (Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me)

KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta (Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage)  
itsumade demo isshoni itai (I wanna be with you forever and a day )  
kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo (I wanna tell you that this is how I feel)

hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo (Whether under the sun or under the rain)  
KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta (You were always there when I needed you)  
me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru (Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly)

KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo (If you're not around I don't know what to do)  
satou to shouyu wa doko dakke? (Where's the sugar and soy sauce? )  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara (And I was hoping that I could surprise you)  
bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na (When you come home)

KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo (I think I've been spoiled too much)  
KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara (Because you're too good to me)  
KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo (You gave me so many things that I can't even get to pay you back)

KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta (All the while I took your existence for granted)  
konna hibi ga zutto zutto (And I thought that we would always, always be together)  
tsuzukunda to omotteta yo (As days go by)

GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo (I'm sorry only now that I realized)  
atarimae ja nai koto ni (That it really isn't the case)

mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha (So to start things off I have to tell you these two words)  
"Arigatou" wo ("Thank you")

KIMI no mune ni todoku kana? (Will they go straight to your heart?)  
ima wa jishin nai keredo (I'm not so sure of myself right now but)  
warawanai de douka kiite (Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me)  
omoi wo uta ni kometa kara ('Cause I'm gonna put all my feelings into this song)

arittake no "Arigatou" (I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude)  
uta ni nosete todoketai (And send it to you through this song)  
kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo (This is a feeling I will never, ever forget )

omoi yo todoke (Dedicated to U)

(Star: By the way I got this from website)

The song made Usagi smiled,hearing the words that gone though her which bring out a happy memories she had. "_Wonder who sang that?_" Usagi asked herself so she decided to revealed the person who ever sang that song. Usagi opened the door slowly then only saw piano and draws at the right side. "Excuse me" She entered in then heard voice. "Huh?" Usagi tool few more step then finally saw a girl sitting on the chair. The girl has pink shoulder length,bright blue eyes and she wore same uniform as her but more feminine then her. Instead wearing a trouser,she wore neatly skirt or her cardigan was button unlike Usagi. She has blue ribbon top of her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you using this room" The girl (Ceality) blushed and bowed down for a apology and started to pick up some sheets then started to walked off but before she could get out the room,Usagi blocked her way.

"No need to be sorry" Usagi smiled,trying to calm the girl down. "I'm not using this room"

"Huh? Why are you here?" asked the girl

"Because I heard your singing voice and I think it was amazing" Usagi grinned

"No,my singing voice is horrible" The girl kept denied that she has wonderful singing voice which it's true

"Look,you need to stop denied stuff that are true. You have awesome singing voice and say it's true" Usagi putted her hand on her hip.

"But but people kept saying that I have horrible singing voice" The girl looked down in shame. Usagi looked at her with sad face then after brief seconds,she suddenly spoke.

"They must be jealous of you!" The girl looked up "Girls who jealous of you amazing singing voice just want to be like you so that they can have your singing voice" Usagi clenched her hand against her chest. "If someone said that to you,I will beat them up,ok?"

"O-ok" the girl shyly smiled,glad that someone said these kind words to her.

"Good..." Usagi realized something that she should have done at the start before she does something else or say "Oh sorry,I'm Usagi. Nice to you meet" She held her hand out

"I'm Ceality Lioatte,nice to meet you" Now girl is called Ceality who shacked Usagi's hand. Then both of them smiled. "So Usagi, what are you doing out of here?" asked Ceality as they coming out from the music room.

"Well I need to handle this sheet" Usagi showed her the sheet that is about her future "When the school ended"

"I see. Let's walk together"

"Ok!"Usagi nodded then both of them started to walk off happily..

**End Flashback**

Kidou has nearly finish his ice cream,same to Usagi who's continued eating the ice cream. "So that's how we met"

"Hm.." Was only thing Kidou could say to that story

"Umm Kidou" Usagi stopped eating her ice cream

"Yes?" Kidou looked at Usagi

"I've always want to tell you that.. I-I-I" Usagi started to be nervous.

"_Is she gonna confess to me! But I only like her as a friend_" Then Kidou started to be nervous too

"I lo-lo" Usagi started to blush and Kidou started to be panicked. "_What should I do? I never been confess_ _before!_" thought Kidou as his face started to sweat even more.

"I love to trick you!" Then Kidou became confused with ehh look

"Eh?" Some hair from Kidou's hair has came out,leaving Usagi laughing so hard.

"You should have seen your face" Usagi laughed even more, remembering Kidou's face when he was thinking that she was bout to confess - which it happened to be a trick. Kidou was annoyed by it and blushed thinking the fake confess "Can't believe you trick me this stupid confess" Kidou finish his ice cream then crossed his arm.

"Sorry sorry. It's fun to trick you" Usagi whipped the tears that was from laughing so they went back to finish their food. After a while,Kidou finish first and now waited for Usagi to finish her meal. By the time she finish her meal, she stood up then put her rubbish in the bin that was next to Kidou in addition she spoke. "Hey Kidou,wanna play football down there" Usagi pointed forward.

"Sure" Kidou seem calm down then stood up, same to Usagi who carried her shopping bags. "Let's go" Before they goes to where Usagi pointed at,they saw Fudou walking on the bridge."Is that Fudou?" Kidou watched Fudou as he walking across it.

"Yeah it is.. Fudou!" Usagi shouted which made Fudou to turn his head toward Kidou and Usagi. "Cm'on Kidou" Usagi looked over her shoulder,seeing Kidou stood there,smiling. "Come!"

"Ok" Kidou called then ran over to Usagi who already made it to Fudou.

"What do you want" said Fudou

"Easy,to hang you with you" answered Usagi

"Sure,you was or you would pick me to be your model,fashion freak" Fudou smirked

"Shut up! At least I'm tough unlike a person who think he's so bad boy" Usagi retorted

"Wow I never know you was girl" Fudou sarcastic

"It's not hard to tell who's boy or girl if you are smart"

"I'm smart unlike person who don't know her time" Fudou crossed his arm then both of start to argued over some silly stuff which left Kidou standing there,sweat-drop,watching Fudou and Usagi arguing. "_Why do they always argued everyday.._" Kidou sighed then broke the argument. "Stop guys. You really need to arguing" Kidou stood between Usagi and Fudou - both of them glared at each other. Kidou once again sighed,seeing them glaring to each other.

"Anyway Fudou,where was you going?" Usagi climbed up the wall then started to walk on it along with the other 2 boys. Fudou didn't answered.

"Oi! Answer me" Usagi gave him a death glare but Fudou ignored it which made Usagi annoyed also to Kidou for some reason. "Ugh! Never mind" Usagi looked down at her foot, concentrate.

"Usagi,be careful" Kidou watched Usagi spend her arm out as she walking on the wall

"Don't worry! I be careful" Usagi smiled at Kidou

"Ok,if you fell down. Don't go all complaining" Kidou looked forward

"Yea yeah" Usagi kept walking,talking to Kidou and also.. Fudou happily even though there are some angry furthermore sad too but they are having great time! As they were near to the end (star:I decided to make the bridge longer...) Usagi suddenly trip on her foot by accident then tried to be balanced however it wasn't working at all! So she.. "AHH!" She fell into the water with a huge splash and her shopping bags even her personal bag - she thrown it to the air. Has went up to the air! Which caught Kidou and Fudou attention as they caught Usagi's stuff then noticed Usagi was gone.

"USAGI!" shouted Kidou and Fudou at the same time then walked to the wall and looked over. One thing they saw was Usagi in soaking wet. Her clothes seem tighter,her pigtail has gone less puffy.

"So did you went to toilet lately?" Fudou smirked and Usagi gave him another death glare

"Shut up! At least I don't get own by 5 little old kids!" shouted Usagi then Fudou glared at her.

"Usagi! Meet us at the end of the bridge!"

"Ok!" The three of them started to run to the end of the bridge like they having a race.

* * *

Near the lake

"What will my mum gonna say to me if she saw me soaking wet" Usagi looked at her jacket,shoe and shoe lying next to her,dying their self and right now she wore Kidou's jacket to keep her warm or else she will get cold.

"One thing I know for sure that she will be angry at you" Kidou came back from the toilet then sat down next to Usagi

"Yeah.. Right now I feel lucky that my mum and dad don't do grounded" Usagi sighed relived but still upset about it.. Just then Usagi realized something, "hey Fudou,what's wrong?" she said in worried tone

Fudou looked at Usagi who was worrying about him. "Nothing..." Then he looked away. Which made Usagi more worried,thinking what she could do to make Fudou happy.. After while in silence Usagi suddenly took Kidou's jacket to the ground ran to the lake and out of nowhere,she started to splash waters at Fudou and Kidou!

"Hey! What's that for?" asked Fudou angrily

"What do you think?" Usagi gave another splash to them

"Ok, payback time" Fudou joined in and started to splash waters at Usagi then both of them continued splashing to each other. Which leave Kidou who was watching them splashing waters to each other. "They sure having fun.." Kidou stood up then joined with the rest. Now it's the best day ever to them! They was enjoying it,having fun with your best friend or rival-friend sort something like that but who cares? They all having great time.

"Hey! No fair! 2 against 1?" Usagi looked around,seeing Kidou and Fudou getting ready to splash them.

"Who says we gonna play fair?" Fudou smirked then Usagi pouted and Kidou chuckled by it. Usagi looked down on her shirt,it was getting more soaking wet.

"Oh yeah,I remember I bought new clothes" Usagi finally remember,smiling then she looked at the 2 boys who were soaking wet then her. "What about you guys? You need dry clothes to wear"

"We have to take our top off so that they can dry" Kidou suggestion

"Ok,that's good idea" Usagi doesn't seem care about it

"Ok" Kidou and Fudou looked at each other then looked at their shirt after 5 quick seconds,they started to take off their shirt and putted their shirt next to Usagi's clothes.

"Hey have you got call from Endou?" asked Usagi,looking at Kidou and Fudou

"Yeah" they both said

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah" Kidou smiled and Fudou just nodded as his answer "You?"

"Yeah" Usagi splash them more water with a smirked. Kidou and Fudou looked at each other with evil smirk which made Usagi confused "_What are they thinking about?_" thought Usagi,hoping it's not a huge splash but she for once she was right. Fudou and Kidou gave a huge splash toward Usagi as team work and Usagi is soaking wet then them two. "Hey!" Usagi was annoyed by Fudou and Kidou laughing,seeing Usagi soaking wetter. "You gonna pay!" Usagi suddenly ran to them caused Kidou and Fudou to have a huge surprised look on their face then Usagi landed on them which cause all of them to fell into the water.

"That's what happened it you give me big splash" Usagi smirked

"Yay,good for you. You should have award" Fudou sarcastic,threw water at on her face and Usagi used her hand to whip all the water that was on her face. Then she stood up same to Kidou and Fudou.

"It's funny" said Kidou with both of his hands inside his pocket

"What is?" Fudou looked at Kidou

"You always argue like you hate each other then later on you two seem act like best friends" Kidou looked at both of them.

"Yeah,sure he can be annoying but he good friend" Usagi smiled

"Hmph,she is the most annoying girl I ever met.. But she's ok" Fudou looked away,trying to act cool like he usually does. And Usagi just giggled by that and Kidou smiled.

"Anyway let's keep playing!" Usagi splashed water at Kidou first but Kidou blocked it by using his arm then he splashed water back to her but same to her,she blocked it then she splashed water at Fudou and Fudou quickly dodged smoothly and he splashed back once to Usagi. And all of them started to splash waters to each other again. It was full happiness, jolliness and some of angry by Usagi who just smacked Kidou's head for being a pervert...

After a while.. it was afternoon,setting a many people are here at the park like this morning Fudou,Kidou and Usagi was lying on the grass,relaxing while the cold breeze goes though them. Kidou also Fudou's top is almost dry to wear it again same to Usagi's clothes. All of them is ready to wear it again,thanks to Sun heat.

"Wow,look at that.." Usagi has her right arm as her pillow and the left arm is lying on her stomach. "The sunset"

"Yeah" Kidou agreed then looked at Fudou who was taking a short nap.

"Hey,Kidou could you pass me your jacket?" Usagi sat up

"Sure,why?" Kidou passed his jacket to Usagi.

"Thanks..Because I'm going to get change in girl's rest room,be right back in sec" Usagi stood up then picked up one of her shopping bags and ran off to the closest rest room. Which leave Kidou and Fudou.

"_I never seen Usagi like that before..._"Thought Kidou,thinking back when they all was playing water,splashing to each other.

**Few hours ago**

Fudou kept splashing at Usagi instead Kidou and Usagi tried to splash back to him with left arm while she is blocking with right arm furthermore to see where to target at. Sometime Fudou splash at Kidou and Kidou just splash back which now the Kidou and Usagi kept splashing back to only Fudou. Fudou is having little problem to splash them but he doesn't admit that he is having problem.

"Hey guys,when we all stop playing water. I need tell you something" Usagi splashed water toward Kidou

"What it's about?" asked Kidou as he threw water back to Usagi

"Uhh umm it's not really important" Usagi smiled,threw a huge splash to him.

"Yeah,when you say that,it mean it's waste of time" Fudou smirked then the smirked disappeared when he noticed Usagi didn't retorted back like she usually does but she didn't do it. Kidou and Fudou started to think about it.. What's wrong with her? Has Fudou made Usagi upset for real?

"Waste of time look at you" Usagi splashed big water at Fudou. "I mean it,there something I need to tell you something" Usagi suddenly gone nervous about it. Fudou and Kidou was really confused,looking at Usagi furthermore they were surprised too! They never seen Usagi this nervous before Kidou opened his mouth,Usagi suddenly kicked water which somehow landed on their face and the boys got annoyed by it and Usagi just laughed,pointed at their faces to saw that their face looked so weird way that make you to laughed out loud! Once Usagi done laughing,she spoke up.

"Man you should have seen your face" Usagi whipped the tear from the corner of her eyes from laughing so much. "But from what I said,it's true. I only did this act to see your face." Usagi bended down,looking at the water flowing to the right.

**Flashback end**

"_Wonder what Usagi wanted to tell us_" thought Kidou,thinking what most possible be what Usagi gonna tell them about. Then after few minutes,Kidou suddenly got lost into his thought. He woke up from his thought when he heard a sound so he turned to his left (Fudou). Seeing him woke up from his little nap.

"Oi,stop staring at me unless you're not guy" Fudou sat up and Kidou gave him a dirty look. They went silence...

"Fudou,I noticed it" said Kidou,broke the silence

"Notice what? Notice you are dimwit" Fudou smirked and Kidou gave him a glare

"You" Kidou simply said

"What did you noticed about me?" asked Fudou,not bothering to look at Kidou.

"You are-" Kidou interpreted by some girl voice. The boys looked over their shoulder and saw something that they would never expected to see! Their eyes were wide open even their mouth were hanging too!

"What?" Usagi has the shopping bag over her shoulder,looked at the boys - she was confused by their look. "Is there something on my face?" Usagi walked closer to them.

"I never expect to see you wearing very girly.." Kidou saying the fact - or a opinion (Usagi: *shocked* _That mess my reputation alot!_). Usagi wore a tank top with girly print with pink colour and flowers with dark pink ribbon that tied around under her breast,denim short,sparkle blue boot that goes up half way to the knee - 5 inch high heels.

"It's just this stupid bet I made with my friend.." Usagi told them as she sat down on the big rock that next to Kidou

"She isn't here" Kidou looked at Usagi

"Umm..." Usagi leaned in to Kidou's ear and started to whispered then Fudou surprised leaned in to hear their conversion.

"Actually, she's over there" whispered Usagi,loud enough for Fudou and Kidou could hear boys's look was look their doesn't believe it so Usagi have tell them so that they can believe her "Just go to that big rock next to the bridge,then you'll see it"

"Ok" Kidou told up and walked to that big rock then corner of his eye,he noticed a girl! The girl has blonde hair and clearly blue eyes to what Kidou could only see "_So she was telling the_ _truth_" thought Kidou as he turned back to Fudou and Usagi who was whispering about stuff. They stopped whispering when they noticed Kidou came back from what he been told for.

"I was right,huh?" Usagi looked at Kidou who sat down between Fudou and Usagi.

"Yeah,you don't tell truth much" Kidou looked up

"That's right..." Usagi looked down at her girly clothes that's not her at all! In fact it's like new Usagi! "I would die if someone in our school noticed me and took picture of me wearing this ridiculer clothes!" Usagi sobbed,imaging people from their school actually saw the photo of her wearing that is out of her character then it will ruined her life also which ruined her reputation too! So that would make her more sob. "I'm so glad that is for one day" Usagi once stopped sobbed,looked at the water with the sunset shinning the water and sparkles it.

"Usagi,what did you want to tell us?" Kidou as reminded Usagi from few hours ago.

"Oh!" Usagi finally remembered "About the time it's June,I'm going somewhere" Usagi's mouth turned into sad. "4 days to go" then Usagi forced to smile.

"And when are you coming back?" asked Kidou

"..." Usagi still remain silence and Kidou understand from Usagi's face and the way she act same to Fudou so they became quiet..

"Are you telling the rest?" asked Kidou,broke silence

"Yeah,when I'm ready to tell the rest.. Kidou and Fudou could you please keep this secret? I always thought it would be today that I might meet the rest and tell them well since I'm ready to do it but it seem not today" Usagi smiled

"Sure" Kidou and Fudou nodded,promised to not tell anyone else till Usagi is ready to tell them.

"And also,please don't think about it.." Usagi held her knee against her chest with her hand wrapped around it."I don't want you two think about it or else everyone will be worried about you two and wouldn't be able to win the match..." Usagi's eye showed a hint of sadness. Then they al reminded silence again...

"Why the bother telling these loser about you moving?" Fudou said cooly. Then Usagi and Kidou looked up surprised but happy at the same time. So Usagi stood up quickly and looked at Fudou with a thank you smile.

"Thanks Fudou" Usagi turned her body fully toward the guys.

"It's something I don't want people to be sob over stupid thing" said Fudou as like 'your welcome' way to say it.

"I think we should get going.." said Kidou as he stood up

"Yeah..." Usagi looked up and Fudou stood up

"Let's get going" Kidou ordered as three of them picked up their stuff then started to walk home together well since their house are near to each other.

* * *

Somewhere in the street

Fudou,Kidou and Usagi continued talking about random stuff as walking home. They all had a great time today! But it kinda strange that it was only three of them met today and also they are best friends or maybe just friends and also three of them have be rivals relationship along with Sakuma who wasn't here today with them.

"You shouldn't done that Usagi" Kidou told her

"Hey! Don't blame me! That guy was getting into my nervous" shouted Usagi

"Yeah,giving a weak punch to him. Wow what a way to stop that guy" said Fudou

"Shut up! You very scared to punch a girl even slap the girl's arm very gentle" Usagi glared at Fudou and Fudou just glared back. Then somehow they started to argue while Kidou got annoyed look,listening to them arguing.

"Wow,do they must argue ever minutes" muttered Kidou. As the Fudou and Usagi kept arguing,Kidou wasn't bother to stop them unless if they gonna start a fight. They may be seem having fun but the boys sad when they heard Usagi moving.. They didn't show it,they know it will make the team worried and plus it will make Usagi more worried about them. As the minutes goes pass,near the river bank where the football field is that near to Raimon Junior high - Raimon and some Elementary school students practiced football. They were talking until Kidou remember something..

"Hey,is anyone up for football?" Kidous smiled

"I'm in!" Usagi smiled back then both of them looked at Fudou who was looked other away.

"Well?" Kidou raised his eyebrow,waiting for the answer. After 5 minutes,Fudou have finally looked at them.

"Fine" Fudou answered which made Kidou and Usagi smiled. Then three of them started to run to riverbank, to play football while they have some spare times before it's night or dinner. To three of them is like a race - which one gonna be there first?

* * *

Riverbank

Well it's not surprised at all - maybe some people.. To see.. Fudou got there first! He is faster then Usagi and Kidou but not faster then this certain blue hair boy - member of the Raimon football team (Kazemaru: *smiled*) Fudou stood proudly,looking at the football Kidou came in as second place,stood next to Fudou and finally Usagi stood next to Fudou as last place. Usagi was trying to catch up her breath as looking at the football field.

"Slow poke" Fudou smirked,looking at Usagi panted from the running

"Shut it!" Usagi glared at him "I could beat you without wearing this shoe!"

"Yeah,beat me at slowest one"

"I think you should the slowest race well since you run like a girl!" Usagi smirked then Fudou glared at her.

"Does anyone have a football?" asked Kidou,forget about that you need a ball in order to play football or else you wouldn't play it.

"No" Fudou and Usagi said at the same time which made both of them glared at each other just because they said it same time also coping it too so they looked away for a bit. Kidou just sweat-dropped,looking at both of them.

"What should we do then?" asked Kidou. They looked around to see if there any lost ball so that they can play with and returned it back to the rightful owner or putted back where they found it once they done it.

"Maybe,we could do something.." Usagi noticed a black and white round object "I found it!" she shouted as she ran to that object. Kidou and Fudou looked at each other then nodded so they chased after Usagi till they reached to that ball.

"Seem like someone lost their ball" said Kidou,looked at the football

"That idiot probably would be crying right now" Fudou crossed his arm

"Let's play with it!" Usagi picked up the ball

"Usagi,I don't think that would good idea" Kidou looked at Usagi who was looking at the ball with a smile

"Yeah yeah,it's not like we gonna steal it! We just borrow it then putted back when we'll finish" Usagi told him, "Good enough?" she asked. Then Kidou and Fudou looked at each other with a smiled and nodded toward Usagi.

"Let's play" said Kidou

"Yeah!" shouted Fudou,Kidou and Usagi at the same time with a fist pumped to the air,they all quickly left their stuffs on the hill so they don't have worry about anything else. Then quickly went to their position - Fudou and Usagi was front of the goalpost as defender and Kidou was the one with a ball under his foot. As Kidou carefully scanned them,remember what their skills is,by the time Kidou finish it his face turned serious look as he kicked the ball then ran toward the goalpost. However Fudou was first one to block him so both boys started to fight it out to see who will get the ball snatched out. But one thing that surprised both of them was..

"You took too long" shouted Usagi,goes between them two as snatched the ball quickly then got out from it. "I hate to wait for one of you to get it out" Usagi bounced the ball on her knee repeatedly. Kidou and Fudou was full of surprised,saw what happened! Then out of nowhere,Fudou quickly snatched the ball from Usagi then scored a goal with one shot! Fudou turned his head,smirking.

"Not bad from dumber" Usagi smirked,walking to the ball. "But.."

"The game has started" Kidou finish the sentenced,smiled

"Yep!" Usagi kicked the ball toward Fudou then he caught it with his foot. They started new game. As Fudou placed the ball front of his foot and looked at Usagi and Kidou who seem ready to win this game. Fudou smirked,knowing what to do so as he kicked the ball - the game started! To three of them,I they think this the best memory they ever had together! - They have to admit it! Look,they are having fun! The laughter,happiness and yeah sure some angry in it too but again it's the unforgettable memory ever!

**After a** **while **

Fudou,Usagi and Kidou were lying on the grass,feeling the cold breeze blew the grass hitting their faces and body too. It turned out it was a draw! Each of them got 2 scores! But Kidou was so close to score another one till Fudou came in.

"I wish we could do this forever" Usagi watched the clouds moving

"Yes,same here" Kidou looked at the funny-shape cloud. Fudou was closing his eyes,listening to the breeze wind,not paying attention to their conversation.

"Kidou Fudou" Usagi sat up,smiling

"Yes" Kidou moved his head toward to Usagi

"Hm?" Fudou opened his right eye

"I really enjoyed it today" Usagi admitted

"I agree" Kidou smiled as he sat up *What about you?* Kidou watched Fudou as he sighed

"Yea I enjoy if only you two wasn't here" Fudou sacrament which caused Usagi to slap his hard very hard and Kidou just give him a glare. Fudou quickly sat up "Hey!" Fudou rubbed the sore

"You deserve that!" Usagi and Fudou started to give each other a icy glare... "_Not again_" Kidou sighed,watching them arguing.

As they arguing,the sunset is near gone getting ready for night. It seem like things never change even the future that's everyone couldn't see.. But there always one remain be same no matter what's going on around the world.. Like future haven't change a bit. "_I'm glad I've friend like you two_" thought Usagi,smiled for a bit arguing with Fudou about why he deserve a slap on the hard? When they finally stopped arguing,three of them looked up noticed it's near time for their dinner!

"Crap!" shouted Usagi,complete shocked to see the time went too fast

"We better get going" said Kidou,picked up his stuff same to others as they picked it up. Then they started to walk home.

* * *

Somewhere on the street

As Kidou,Usagi also Fudou were walking home together since their house are near each other. The sky was dark with half moon today,Usagi noticed something unusual then her mouth turned into small smirk so she ran to the bus stop which caught the boys off guard. When she stopped next to it,Usagi smiled and pointed up with her index finger.

"Look up" Usagi told the boys so Kidou and Fudou slowly looked up and noticed one star was shinning the brightest then other stars! It amazed them how this star were shinning brightest ever!

"Wow..." said Kidou in amaze. Three of them smiled as looking up at the sky. You know what strange? That the boys and girl felt that star have given them their bless also praising too! By the time their head looked down,the moment was gone. Usagi waited for the boys to walk with her at the same time,when they got there Fudou started to speak.

"Let's get going before Usagi started to scream like a idiot" Fudou walked pass her that caused Usagi punched his arm very hard. "Ow" Fudou rubbed the sore.

"Hmph" Usagi looked away with annoyed face and Kidou just poke-face. As they walking past houses and people walking to somewhere,Kidou,Usagi and Fudou were mostly talking to each other about something. Later on,they still walking home,Usagi noticed her path to go home that only take her 5 minutes to get there so Usagi opened her mouth and spoken. "Guys,I goes this way" Both boys stopped at the last part of the sentence and saw Usagi pointed right with her thump. "See you tomorrow guys" Usagi waved goodbye and the boys said "bye" back then waved back so all the bye thing gone,Usagi went home which left the boys alone. Then they started to walk home but before they took one step on their way to home. The boys heard a beep coming their phone so they picked it up then saw a new message.

"Wonder who's sent the text" asked Kidou,pressing the button to open the message same to Fudou. They read the message that made them smile and blush too~

This is what message said:

**To: Kidou and Fudou**

**From: Loser**

**Let do this again...but****  
**

**this time with everyone **

**so that I don't leave**

**without special ****memory**

**:D xxx i ○◘love u**

Kidou and Fudou text a message before both of them closed their phone and putted back into their pocket then they walked home in different path in order to go home.

* * *

To Usagi!

Usagi was front of her gate,noticed her dad's car isn't here yet so she opened the gate then suddenly got a beep coming from her phone. She picked her phone and opened it up. She smirked as walking to the door.

"Wonder what they said" Usagi pressed the button to opened the first message.

**To: Usagi**

**From: Kidou**

**We will do that before that **

**day you leave us Usagi..**

**Keep it as special memory**

**and also don't say** **that...**

Usagi laughed at that when she read the part that say 'don't say that...' as she opened the door,Usagi goes to another message that made Usagi angry for some reason then she got surprised when she read last part.

**To: Usagi**

**From: Idiot**

**Yeah keep special memory **

**of you being rage beast -**

**Happiness though the**

**years**

**.**

**.**

**Umm I love you** **too**

Usagi blushed a bit then twitched remember the words he said to her. As Usagi putted her phone inside her pocket and stepped in... "_I'm glad I've friends like you_" Kidou,Fudou and Usagi smiled,remembered that words that made their day as awesome day ever!

* * *

Star: How was that?

Fudou: Stupid that's everyone thinking right now

Star: *glared at Fudou*

Usagi: Can't believe I have to wear girly clothes! *angry*

Kidou: Calm down Usagi,it's not like your life got ruined

Usagi: It does! *glared at Kidou*

Star: Hey,it's good to be girly once for while *smiled*

Fudou: And bring idiotic from you *made a face*

Usagi: *punched Fudou*

Fudou: Hey! *him and Usagi started to fight*

Kidou: Not again *sighed*

Star: Bye bye! Please R&R


End file.
